


Personal Maintenance

by AwkwardLilShit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Post-Canon, Pro Hinata Shouyou, Pro Kageyama Tobio, most of them are just mentioned tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardLilShit/pseuds/AwkwardLilShit
Summary: Sports isn’t just about training your body to be strong. It also included taking care of it.
Relationships: implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Personal Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for a while now and decided to give it a go
> 
> Ao3 freaking cut my work when I edited the tags and I am not amused :L

It’s no secret that Kageyama liked doing things on his own. For example, his nails. Because his grandfather told him that personal maintenance is also essential when it comes to sports. So it’s really no surprise to anyone that Kageyama also cuts his own hair.

He remembers his sister giving him a razor when he was around 12. She taught him how to cut his own hair by showing it herself. (It was after a breakup that led her sister to cut her hair. Kageyama thought her ex was not worth her hair but he kept it to himself) So after seeing his sister cut her hair short, she asked her to do his hair too, because she might want to cut more hair but doesn’t want that hair to be hers.

She cuts his hair. 

It wasn’t much. Just a trim. 

“You did need a haircut,” she says.

—

A few months later, he started cutting his own hair. His sister didn’t comment on it or asked him why. She just told him that the fringe is kinda triangle looking. He just shrugged his shoulders and told her he’d do better next time. 

—

His fringe still ended up triangle-looking but he didn’t pay it any mind. He wants to be like Oikawa. He’s good with volleyball and he seemed to know everything about every spiker even though they just met. He wants to be like that. 

Maybe his hair looks good too. 

He wonders if that looks good on him too.

—

He ended up at Karasuno with their black uniform with orange accents.

He also met Noya-san who dyed his own fringe blonde. 

He wonders if blonde also looks good on him.

—

Hinata somehow finds the fact of him cutting his own hair fascinating. The first time he learned about it, he kept on asking Kageyama how to do it. Always asked him about how he manages to make it straight and even— with practice and patience— he asks him how he knows that it’s the perfect length — you have a mirror to help you, dumbass— and asks him to take a video of him cutting his own hair. 

It makes him blush, weirdly enough, and he serves a ball at his face, only for him to do an overhead receive and shout at him. Daichi barks at them to shut it and Suga just laughs at them and tells Daichi to calm down

He ends up making one video and everyone leans in and go “ooohh” when they saw it. 

(“I wanna cut my own hair too!” Hinata chimes in when the Kageyama in the video is almost done cutting his hair.

“I wouldn’t trust you near a pair of scissors.” Tsukishima snarks at him and smirks when Hinata turns around and glares at him.

“The angle from where you took it is good though,” Ennoshita-senpai commented. Noya-san and Tanaka-san went “OH YEAH” and “you like filming yourself, Kageyama?!” 

His face reddened and replied with, “I used to take videos when I was still a kid cause I wasn’t used to cutting my own hair and I want to learn how to improve it.”

“Ah. That sounds like a Kageyama thing to do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,dumbass?!”)

— 

Even after he went pro, he still cuts his own hair. Although he cuts it shorter now, because it seemed a bit childish to keep his triangle fringe from childhood. Even so, he still keeps the same razor that his sister gave him. Even if it’s a little dull than it used to. 

Hinata still finds it fascinating to watch him cut his hair. 

He asks him sometimes to cut his own hair too. He does but he only uses scissors because he finds it easier to cut his hair with scissors instead of the razor. He pouts but still flops down the chair and watches him through the mirror cut his hair. 

Kageyama combs through his hair and untangles the little knots here and there all while avoiding Hinata’s eyes. He feels a little awkward with Hinata watching him, with his intense gaze and only the snip snip of the scissors echoing inside the bathroom. So he doesn’t look up. He just focuses on the orange-colored mane that is Hinata and carefully sectiones his hair and trim it. 

Hinata also keeps his hair shorter now. 

And he suddenly remembers that one year in Karasuno where Hinata grew his hair long because he asked Kageyama to cut it and he said no. (He cuts it the day after graduation. It’s silent inside his bathroom and just like today, only the snip snip of the scissors can be heard.)

He cut the last section of Hinata’s hair and nodded at his work. Hinata stood up and looked at his reflection in different angles and hums. 

He then turns to look at Kageyama and asks him if he can cut his hair. 

For some reason he said yes. 

(He hesitated giving him the razor. His sister got him a new one because she saw him still using the one he got ages ago. It’s a bit difficult to use it now. With that in mind, he gives him the new one)

—

It was such a stupid idea to let Hinata near sharp objects. Despite being good at handling the knife, he sucks at using the razor. He should’ve known better. 

But really, it was a coincidence that someone decided to visit them. 

The doorbell rang, and with Hinata, blade in hand, slowly chopping off his hair suddenly jumped up in surprise, accidentally cutting a chunk of it. 

They both stared at the fallen clump of hair at the floor.

The dark color contrasting the white tiles and the surrounding orange hair. 

Kageyama reaches behind him and finds a fleshy patch instead of fuzzy. 

Hinata looks like he was torn between laughing his ass off and fainting when he saw the bald spot. 

(He calls his sister for help.)

—

He has an interview the next day and his sister is currently taking a vacation and no, “Tobio, I can’t just fly back to Tokyo, I’m sorry! Can’t you just go to a barber or something?”

He answered with no, because he’s never gonna let anyone near his hair again except for his sister. (Also he feels a little embarrassed at the fact that he has a bald patch)

(Hinata still looks like he wants to laugh at him but the guilt of seeing the bald patch is also there. Resulting him looking a little constipated)

He takes a deep breath and takes the razor. Hinata silently watched him as he started cutting more of his hair. 

He vaguely remembers someone he played against in high school having shaved hair on the sides, and decided that would be the only one to save his looks. 

He takes another mirror and tells Hinata to hold it up behind him and barks at him to “stop moving dumbass, I can’t cut properly if the mirror is moving.”

So Hinata gives him a sheepish grin and gives an apology again for chopping off his hair. 

He just tells him to do his job if he wants to be forgiven. 

(He now has an undercut and he looks quite okay. Hinata tells him he looks more dangerous with his hair like that.)

—  
He arrived at the interview a little late because he forgot to set an alarm. 

It’s a miracle that Hinata woke up at the crack of dawn and decided to wake him up when he noticed he hadn't emerged from the bedroom yet.

So he arrived with his hair a bit mused and was still folding his sleeves when the chatter backstage came to a complete stop. 

He looked up and saw everyone gawking at him and he felt himself flush. 

He stuttered out an apology and reached behind him to scratch his head and felt a patch of skin. 

Oh yeah… he has that now.

The one in charge, maybe, cleared her throat and called a bunch of people to arrange his appearance a little bit. 

One of them swiped a cherry smelling stuff at his lips and told him to don’t lick it off and he just nodded in reply. Someone also messed up his hair more and another one folded his sleeves properly. 

A few seconds later, he was sitting with his teammates and discussing their previous game and their comments on their plays. 

The interview lasted a few minutes and just when he thought it was ending, one of the hosts asked a question he wasn’t expecting. 

“Uhm. I’m sure everyone noticed but Kageyama-san, what urged you to change your hairstyle? Not that it doesn’t suit you! It’s just… I think everyone in this set can agree it makes you look more intense!” The host laughed and his teammates also agreed with them and gave their two cents about the matter. 

He frowns a little and the host immediately tried to tell him it’s fine if he doesn’t wanna tell the story. 

“A dumbass thought he could cut my hair. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt but clearly I made the wrong decision.” He paused for a while and all the hosts stayed silent as if urging him to say more. 

So he opened his mouth and said, “he accidentally chopped off too much hair and I had to find a way to make it work so I decided to use one of the hairstyles I saw when I was still in high school.”

That seemed to explain the reason why he has a new hairstyle now. 

But of course they seem to want to know more and now the whole nation, and possibly the world, knows that Kageyama cuts his own hair. 

He sighed and thought, oh well. 

—

Currently Trending

#Schweiden Adlers

#Kageyummy Tobio 

#The Interview


End file.
